Devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,860, issued Nov. 2, 1976 to Nevarez provide for the opening of a swinging gate assembly. In the device disclosed in this patent, a swinging gate assembly is hingably mounted to a vertical end post. An electric motor is mounted on the opposite end on the gate and a horizontal drive shaft extends to a first pulley member. A second pulley member beneath the first pulley member is connected thereto with a pulley belt. The second pulley member is connected to a wheel member which rotates and moves along the ground to swing the gate assembly open or closed. The motor is operated by a switch or remote control means.
The device disclosed in this patent requires a person approaching the gate in a vehicle to stop the vehicle, exit therefrom and activate the gate opening mechanism. This provides no substantial advantage over the conventional manual opening of the gate.